Deception
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: A story written with a friend as we were watching the show. A young girl is transferred to Ouran Academy where she runs into her friends...the Hitachiin twins. She has to cope with the Host Club and figure out how to keep her grades up to retain her scholarship...however, sometimes things aren't always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Crystal sat on the plane, watching as the cloud formation floated past her. This wasn't her first trip, but it was her first trip alone. She was headed to her mother's home in Japan. Her father had recently passed away and now she had to go live with Akari. She'd rather have stayed with her grandparents, but the court had decided it would be in her best interest to be placed with her mother.

She was also starting her first week at a new school, Ouran Academy. Crystal had looked it up on her laptop before packing it away. Seemed like a school for the snooty to her. While monetarily, she would fit in perfectly, she knew she wouldn't act like a rich brat. In fact, she'd used a scholarship to get into the school. Her fine crystal green eyes fixed on the pamplet.

"Ouran Academy, playground for the wealthy and bored...why here of all places?" She sighed as she folded it back up.

"Miss Tomoyuki?" A stewardess asked as she came up by the seat. Crystal didn't like the way they treated passengers on this airline.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you. Please follow me." She led the young girl up to the front of the plane, to where a phone was sitting on a blue patterned seat. "Ma'am..."

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello~!" Came a tandem voice over the line.

"Kaoru? Hikaru? How did the two of you get this number? Or even know I was on the plane..." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. "I know you two are excited that I'm coming to your school, but can't you at least wait until I'm in the terminal before you harrass me?"

"We have our ways of getting what we want..*cough*Kyoya*cough*...but we just _had_ to talk to you. It's been so long."

"And are you two still getting into trouble with the _Which One is Hikaru_ game? You should know by now that it's hard for people to tell you apart when you're being arrogant."

"We know. Hikaru! Not there! That hurt...I'm sorry, Kaoru...I didn't mean to put my hand there. I sort of lost my balance."

"That doesn't work on me. I have to go, the stewardess is giving me a weird look. Plane lands in two hours. See you then." She hung up the phone with a little more force than was probably necessary and stalked back to her seat in coach. The twins were the same, if not worse than before.

"Miss, you can't smoke on the plane."

"Go to hell."

* * *

When she stepped off the walkway in the terminal, the first thing she noticed was periwinkle. A lot of periwinkle. There were seven people all standing by the luggage carousel waving a banner with nothing on it. Each and every one of them was wearing a powder blue blazer and black slacks. Even the girl.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" She said as she got up to where the twins were standing. "Hikaru, Kaoru, whad did you do to your hair! It's all spiky and not like you at all. And you do know your sign is blank...right?"

"We wrote it in disappearing ink!" The taller blond boy said triumphantly. He looked proud of himself for the accomplishment.

"Uh huh..." Crystal turned around and started walking away. There was no way she was going to be seen with this collection of misfits, even if her friends were among them. She made her way outside to the smoking section and pulled the pack from her bag. "I can't believe the court made me come here. What are they getting me into?"

"Crystal! We've missed you!" Four arms wrapped around her upper body in such a way breathing was nearly impossible. "How long has it been? Seven...eight years?"

She just ignored the tandem voice and tried to get back to her cigarette. This would be a torture beyond all versions she could possibly have imagined. They backed off, the sound of a car's tires screeching to a halt near where they were startling them. Out of it came a jet-haired woman with a look of contempt that could kill a large mammal. The woman stalked over to them and grabbed Crystal by her upper arm.

"Crystal Hina Tomoyuki! How dare you stand in the open allowing yourself to be manhandled by such...ruffians!" She tried to drag the teen to the car and force her in. "That is entirely unacceptable. You should never be in the presence of such people!"

"Mom...that's Kaoru and Hikaru..." Crystal was barely phased by her mother's outburst. It was a very common sight when she was a child, before her parents got divorced. She calmly stepped away from the tall woman and turned. "I'm not getting in the car with you if you treat your own daughter's friends like criminals. I'm going to get a taxi. I'll be home later."

Akari stared as Crystal walked away, mouth agape. She could hardly believe how her daughter had just spoken to her. From behind the crowd, another set of eyes watched as the girl walked off with the Hitachiin twins. The gears in his mind already turning at just how he could use that to his own advantage. Yes, Ms. Tomoyuki would make an excellent addition to the club...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyoya looked over the information he'd managed to pull up on Crystal. He had been unsure of why the twins had demanded they go to the airport to pick someone up. According to the research, her mother was a high end fashion designer. Which would explain why the Hitachiins knew her. The girl had lived with her father, Richard Brighton, until his death in the last two months. It appeared she was attending the academy on scholarship, though her bank records proved she could more than adequately pay the tuition fee four times over.

"Kyo-chan? What are you looking at?" Big brown eyes peered up at him from over a pink rabbit. They were back in music room #3. Hunny tried to make himself as cute as possible.

"Nothing important. Just doing some cursory research for the club. Why don't you go have a piece of cake with Mori-sempai? Tamaki, I need to step out for a moment. At least try not to get into trouble until I return." He pushed his glasses up and left the room. Everyone looked at the door after he'd walked out, wondering why he would leave in the middle of club hours. At Tamaki's nod, Hikaru and Kaoru disappeared out a side door.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"He sure is being sneaky..." Kaoru whispered. "If he wanted to know about Crystal, he could have just asked..."

"Shhh! He'll hear us!" Hikaru whispered back, a sudden chill causing him to turn around.

"Oh, he already heard you. So appropriate that it was the too of you." He pushed his glasses up again, smiling devilishly at them. "I need you to do something for me."

He gave them a sheet of paper with explicit directions on it that they read. Once finished, they looked at each other, then at him. Kyoya just nodded and headed down the hall once more, toward the second music room where string practice was being held. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

"Yes?"

"In a few days, you will be receiving a request from a Ms. Crystal Tomoyuki to join your club. I want you to tell her that you have no openings at the moment and that she should try Music Room #3." He didn't give the girl on the other side of the doorway enough time to even fully register what he'd said before he was walking away.

* * *

Crystal sat and looked at the music sheet in front of her. She was supposed to be practicing. It would be great to get into that music club in the new school. That way she'd have friends in Ouran who understood what she was into. By her side, Ares slept peacefully. The Central Asian Shepherd had arrived a few days earlier via cargo plane. He would protect her at any cost. Suddenly his head shot up and he growled low.

"Relax, Ares. It's just Mother or Mizuki walking down the hall." She pat his head and went back to the music, adjusting her cello on its stand. "This is the hardest piece I've ever tried to play, huh?"

The door to her bedroom opened, "Ms. Tomoyuki, you have company."

"Thank you, Mizuki. You may leave now." She put the cello against the wall and turned around. "Hi guys."

Kaoru sat on the bed and looked around the room, "And she got in on scholarship. Her bed is bigger than ours, Hikaru."

"I know. I wonder how the boss is going to react to her. We didn't come here for that though. We just came to hang out, remember? It's been forever since we've seen Crystal." He sat beside his brother and watched her. "You play the cello?"

"Yeah. Dad enrolled me in violin lessons when I went to America. I taught myself cello, guitar and viola. Plan to join the music club tomorrow." She brushed a stray deep brown curl behind her ear.

"That's a lot." The boys said in tandem." Don't you ever get bored of them?"

Crystal just shrugged. She picked up the sheet music and put it in a hot pink file box, then placed it back into its slot on the shelf, "So, what do you really want?"

"To play a game..." They said, devious smirks on their faces. "The game you lost the first time around."

Pale green eyes narrowed at them. She only knew of one game they had played in the past. That ridiculous which is which game. Crystal would be damned if she would play it now. They'd done it to torture her the first time.

"Forget it. I'm not playing that stupid _Which One is Hikaru_ game with you."

* * *

Kyoya sat at the small circular table, watching with intrigue as the rest of the host club meandered about between the young women. He had been forced to admit that just having the patronage of Ouran's female students was not cutting it as far as a profit was concerned. If they didn't pick up business soon, they would have to apply to the school board for funding.

He knew what needed to be done. It was two-fold. First, convince Haruhi and Tamaki that Haruhi ought to wear the women's uniform. That would be easy. Tamaki already wanted her to dress more...femininely. Haruhi would most likely go along with it after Kyoya explained to her why.

That left the second part; getting Crystal to join the host club. Certainly the more difficult stage to accomplish. He knew very little about her personality beyond that she was like himself in a way, rich and intelligent. She would see the logic in his plan. Plus, what man doesn't like an exotic beauty like her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Crystal lugged the cello case to the music room. Today was the day. She had worked hard on the piece she was going to play for her audition. She knocked on the door of Music Room #2 and leaned against the trolley. The door opened slowly.

"Yes?"

"Are you Hinako...Matsuyama? Captain of the music club?"

"Yes. I'm sorry though. Our club is full at the moment. You could try Music Room #3. I hear they have a wonderful orchestra." The girl closed the door with a soft click. Crystal tilted the trolley and walked down the hall to the next music room.

"Here goes nothing..." She opened the door and stepped through, not all prepared for what she saw. The room was decorated like a concert hall, but the only instrument she could see was a black grand piano. The seven people from the airport were there. Six of them dressed as ushers, and the tall blond boy in white coattails.

"Welcome, Princess! We've been expecting you~" They all said together. They were all looking her way, making her extremely uncomfortable. Crystal started backing up when she heard the sounds of classical music issuing from the piano. It made her stop in her tracks.

"What is this? Some kind of cult?" Crystal was shocked by what she saw. "What do you do here?"

The blond at the piano stood, "We entertain the ladies of course. I'm Tamaki Suoh, welcome to the club."

"Go take a long walk off a short pier." Tamaki whimpered, turning to Haruhi first, then Kyoya. Neither of them comforted him. He sat in the corner rolling a ball back and forth. Every so often he would look over and whine. "I'm out of here."

"Please don't go~" Tandem voices begged. She looked back at them, unable to say no to those faces. How could she when they were both pouting at her. Crystal sighed in defeat.

"Fine...but you," She pointed at Tamaki, "stay away from me. I have some conditions. First, I will _not_ wear a boy's uniform. Second, I will not accept any female clientèle. Period. And third, if he touches me, I'll break him."

She turned on her heel and began walking toward the door. The Host Club watched in wonder. She had agreed to be in the club, but...was...leaving? Kyoya took a half step forward, ready to stop her when she suddenly turned.

"Crystal...?"

"I'll be right back, boys. I have to put this away. Try not to miss me while I'm gone." Crystal left without another word, tugging the cello case behind her.

* * *

Crystal sat on the red velvet couch in a puffy yellow dress. She was beginning to regret the whole thing. She should never have agreed to this. The dark haired one, Kyoya-sempai, watched her like a hawk. And if that stupid blond one got any closer, she'd deck him.

"Crystal~"

"No."

"But we haven't said anything yet!" The twin pair of amber eyes glinted dangerously. "We want to play a game."

She looked right at them, "That one is Kaoru. Now go away, I have...customers...coming."

They looked at each other, then at her, confusion evident in their faces.

"But you never..." Kaoru said slowly.

"...won that game..." Hikaru continued.

"...before." They said at the same time. Heads down, they began walking away. The twins were surprised. She had never won a game of _Which One is Hikaru_ before in her life. Hikaru watched as she entertained the new male customers they were bringing into the club. He wondered why Kyoya decded they needed to expand their customer base in the first place.


End file.
